One Night at Freddy's
by IWillNotBow01
Summary: As a small child, Wybie's favorite place to go was Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. However, a few years later, when he and his best friend, Coraline, learn that the place is haunted, they're eager to learn more about it. When they sneak into the pizzeria at night, what will happen? Will both of them make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**"Wybie, slow down!" Mrs. Lovat called out to her son, who was rushing ahead of her, eager to get inside his favorite pizza place, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, as soon as he could. He didn't want any time to be wasted.**_

_**"Okay, Mom!" her son, Wyborne, (or "Wybie" for short, since "Wyborne" was a bit of an unfortunate name,) shouted back, grinning as he stood at the door, waiting for his mother to catch up to him. Mrs. Lovat smiled and rolled her eyes as she speed-walked over to Wybie.**_

_**"Wybie, don't ever do that again! The parking lot is busy, and I don't want you getting run over." Mrs. Lovat said.**_

_**"Okay, Mom." Wybie said, smiling. Wybie was never really energetic, (which was a bit odd for a 6-year-old boy,) but whenever he heard that they were going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. **_

_**Politely, he opened the door for his mother to enter before he did.**_

_**"Why thank you, kind sir." Mrs. Lovat joked with a chuckle as she entered. But as soon as Mrs. Lovat had stepped inside, Wybie rushed inside, releasing the door and closing it just as another child was about to enter. His black and white sneakers squeaked on the floor as he rushed to a table.**_

_**"Wybie! Wait!" Mrs. Lovat called out. Mrs. Lovat knew that this pizzeria had some bad history, and she didn't want her son getting hurt. But although she knew all the bad things that had happened, she continued to take him there. It seemed to be the only thing to make him happy, considering he didn't have many friends, due to his shyness. And she wanted her son to be happy.**_

_**Wybie watched the animatronics on the stage, singing the same songs they always sang when he came there. But still, he never got sick of them.**_

_**"I remember when they used to let the animatronics walk around." a man said to his wife as they sat at a table near Wybie's.**_

_**"Yeah... Then there was the-" the wife looked around to make sure none of the workers were listening or watching, then spoke in a quieter voice, "Bite of '87."**_

_**"Yeah... Man, that was terrible, huh?" the man said. Then the man and woman's child rushed over to them and they changed the subject. But not before Wybie had heard what they said.**_

_**"Bite of '87? What does that mean?" Wybie wondered to himself in a barely audible whisper.**_

_**Mrs. Lovat finally arrived at the table, carrying a cheese pizza, and sat down across from Wybie.**_

_**"I ordered a cheese pizza. That's all you wanted, right?" Mrs. Lovat asked, "If you wanted anything else, I could always go ask for it for you."**_

_**"No, that's good, Mom." Wybie said, smiling. Suddenly, his smile changed into a curious frown.**_

_**"Mom, what's the-" Wybie looked around the way the lady did and lowered his voice, figuring it must've been pretty bad, "Bite of '87?"**_

_**Mrs. Lovat's eyes widened.**_

_**"Wybie, where did you hear about this?" Mrs. Lovat asked.**_

_**"The man and lady over there were talking about it." Wybie said, pointing to the table where the man, his wife, and his daughter were sitting and eating. Mrs. Lovat began to get annoyed. Why would they speak of that event around children? Let alone in the restaurant where it took place?**_

_**"It's, um... I'll tell you later, okay, Wybie?" Mrs. Lovat asked, smiling. **_

_**"Okay." Wybie said, smiling back. **_

_**Wybie's brown eyes gazed over at the abandoned Pirate Cove. The purple curtain and the sign that said: "Out of Order!" on it always made him curious. What was behind that curtain? He wanted to find out.**_

_**"Hey... Mom?" Wybie asked, "I have to go to the bathroom."**_

_**"Oh, okay, I'll take you." Mrs. Lovat said.**_

_**"No, Mom, you can't! Girls arent' allowed in the boys bathroom, and I don't wanna go in the girls bathroom!" Wybie protested, but not loudly. Mrs. Lovat chuckled a little.**_

_**"Okay, but come STRAIGHT BACK." Mrs. Lovat said.**_

_**"Got it!" Wybie said, wiping the pizza sauce off of his hands and getting up, then running out of her sight. However, he didn't go to the bathroom... He went toward Pirate Cove.**_

_**The manager was walking around the restaurant, making sure everything was in order and everyone had what they needed. As he patrolled the pizzeria, he saw Wybie reaching for the curtain of Pirate Cove, about to open it.**_

_**"Whoa, whoa, kid!" the manager said, rushing over. Wybie only saw a quick glimpse of an animatronic fox before the manager pulled him away from it.**_

_**"Don't mess with old Foxy, alright? He's been out of order for a long time now." the manager said.**_

_**"But why? If he's out of order, why can't I look at him?" Wybie asked. The manager didn't know how to respond.**_

_**"Just, uh... Go back to your parents, okay, kid?" the manager asked, smiling, trying not to be stern with him.**_

_**"But I'm only with my mom." Wybie said, "My daddy isn't here. He went to heaven."**_

_**"Oh, um... Well, just go back to your mother, okay?" the manager asked, in a more gentle tone.**_

_**"Okay..." Wybie said, disappointed. As he walked back toward his table, he gave one last glance at Pirate Cove. The curtains were still a bit apart, and the animatronic was looking at him. Wybie smiled and waved at the animatronic, and he was sure it waved back. **_

_**As Wybie and his mother exited the pizzeria, Wybie turned around just as the door was about to close, and said good-bye to the animatronics.**_

_**"Bye Freddy! Bye Bonnie! Bye Chica!" Wybie said, waving and smiling. The animatronics waved back.**_

_**"Good-bye!" they all said. Freddy laughed in a friendly way.**_

_**"Come again soon!" Freddy said.**_

_**"Bye, Foxy!" Wybie added. The curtains still being a bit apart, Wybie was sure yet again that he saw Foxy waving at him. The guests who heard him were shocked. How did he know about Foxy?**_

Wybie woke up to his cat, (who he simply named "Cat",) gently pawing at his cheek and meowing softly. Wybie's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, c'mon, I was dreaming..." Wybie groaned. Cat tilted his head to the side as he sat on Wybie's chest, as if to ask what he dreamed.

"It was about Mom... When she used to take me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria..." Wybie said, "I remember that day. I saw that abandoned Pirate Cove thing and someone said something about the Bite of-"

Wybie's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten about that? Before that dream, he had completely forgotten about the Bite of '87 being mentioned. Now that he was five years older than he was that day, he realized that the Bite of '87 was probably a pretty bad thing...

"I've gotta find out what that was..." Wybie said to Cat, "But I have a feeling it has to do with Pirate Cove..."

"CORALINE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" 11-year-old Coraline Jones's mother called out from downstairs.

"He is NOT my boyfriend, Mom!" Coraline called back, irritated at her mother's remark.

"WELL, WHATEVER, JUST COME DOWN HERE SO HE'LL STOP KNOCKING ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO WORK!" Mrs. Jones called out, sounding angry.

"He can hear you, ya know..." Coraline muttered, rolling her eyes with a groan. She grabbed her black coat and boots and put them on before exiting her room. She had previously worn a yellow raincoat, but she bought this coat with her birthday money, so now she wore it when it wasn't raining.

Coraline walked downstairs and over to the front door. When she opened it, Wybie was standing at the door, scratching the back of his neck nervously, as usual.

"Hey, Wybie. What's up?" Coraline asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you when we get to my place." Wybie said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her outside.

"Whoa!" Coraline shouted as he pulled her away from the door. Mrs. Jones sighed, got up, and closed the door. It was rather chilly that day, and the cold air would've distracted her from her work. She sat down and continued working at her computer.

Wybie had begun running toward his house before Coraline could regain her composure, so Coraline had to sprint to catch up to him. When she finally did, they were almost to his house.

"What's the rush?" Coraline asked as they ran.

"You'll see!" Wybie said. The two had to shout, because the wind was loud in their ears as they ran. Finally, they arrived at Wybie's house. They stopped to catch their breath at the front porch.

"Jeez, Wybie, you coulda waited!" Coraline said, punching Wybie in the shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt him badly.

"Ow!" Wybie said, rubbing his shoulder, "And anyway, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but this is REALLY IMPORTANT."

"It'd better be..." Coraline muttered.

Wybie walked up to the door and opened it for Coraline.

"Right this way." he said, smiling.

"I've been in your house a million times, Wybie, it's practically my second home, you don't have to hold the door open." Coraline said, but she couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little. She entered, and Wybie entered after her.

"Where's your grandma?" Coraline asked.

"She's asleep, so don't be too loud." Wybie warned.

"Got it." Coraline said, running her index finger along the rails on the stairs as they walked up them to get to Wybie's room.

When they arrived in Wybie's room, (which was mostly dark blue and black and had drawings of all kinds of things stuck all over the walls,) Wybie shut the door and locked it.

"Okay, so, have I ever told you about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Wybie asked.

"No... What is it? Like a Chuck-E-Cheese?" Coraline asked.

"Something like that, I guess." Wybie said, opening his laptop, "But anyway, Mom used to take me there all the time before the, um... Accident. I used to LOVE it there. A LOT. But, one time while I was there, I heard this guy talking about the 'Bite of '87'. I asked Mom what it was, but she never told me. I had forgotten about it until last night. I was gonna look it up, but... I dunno. I figured I'd tell you before I did."

"Outta my way!" Coraline said, clearly very interested, "This had better be good..."

Wybie moved away from the laptop and Coraline quickly got online.

"Bite of '87, right?" Coraline asked.

"Yeah." Wybie replied, scratching the back of his neck. Coraline searched it up, and up came tons of results. News articles talking about it, pictures of the Pirate Cove and Foxy... Wybie couldn't believe it. Coraline clicked on one of the articles, a serious look on her face.

"It says that one of the kids got too close to the animatronic at 'Pirate Cove', and he... Oh, my God." Coraline said, covering her mouth with her right hand, as if what she read was either shocking, or disgusting... Or both.

"He what? He what?" Wybie asked. Coraline moved away from the laptop so Wybie could read. Once he read it, his eyes widened. Foxy had... Bitten the child.

"He bit part of her brain out..." Wybie said, his eyes wide with shock and disgust.

"But wait, look." Coraline said, pointing at another part of the article. It stated that witnesses reported hearing the girl calling the animatronic "stupid", and throwing various other insults at it.

"It's like he was mad at her..." Coraline said, her eyes wide.

"What? That's dumb, how can an animatron-" Wybie stopped talking when he remembered the fox... Waving at him.

"Okay, for one thing, Wybie, when you've seen what I've seen, you can believe almost anything. For another thing, what's wrong?" Coraline asked, crossing her arms.

"They said the fox was out of order, but... I remember him waving at me. I could see him were the curtains were open a little." Wybie said. Coraline's eyes widened.

"Okay, we have to find out more about this place." Coraline said. She looked up "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", and found out that people had stated that the pizzeria was "haunted".

"Wybie... I think it really is haunted." Coraline said. A year ago, Coraline wouldn't have believed it. But after her experience with the Beldam, (or Other Mother, rather,) she began to believe that these things DID in fact exist.

Wybie gulped.

"Heh... Ya know, if that thing with the button-eyed lady didn't happen, I woulda said you were crazy." Wybie said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't bring that up." Coraline said, shuddering at the memory, "But we HAVE to check that place out. Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Any ideas yet, Jonesy?" Wybie asked as he lounged on his bed and as Coraline paced around the room, pondering on how they could get to the pizzeria.

"Nothing yet..." Coraline said.

"We could ask your parents..." Wybie said.

"Are you kidding? There's NO WAY they'd take us there, even if the place WASN'T haunted." Coraline said, "We're too old for that stuff."

"Yeah, but according to what that article said, that place DEFINATELY isn't a happy kids' place..." Wybie said.

"Yeah, but if they know about the Bite, then they wouldn't take us." Coraline said, "What about your grandma?"

"She's been sick." Wybie said, "So she wouldn't be up to taking us..."

"Yeah... And besides, it would have to be when no one else would be there..." Coraline said, "Wait! I've got it!"

"What? What's the plan?" Wybie asked.

"They're gonna be having a fall festival tomorrow, right?" Coraline asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah...? So?" Wybie asked.

"Oh, my God, you're slow! Ugh, anyway, according to the Internet, the pizzeria is really close to where they're having the fall festival. See what I mean?" Coraline asked. Wybie's eyes slowly began to widen.

"So if we ask your parents to take us to the fall festival..." Wybie said, "At night..."

"We'll be able to sneak off." Coraline finished it for him, grinning.

"Yeah! But, wait... Aren't we gonna have to have supplies and stuff?" Wybie asked.

"Oh, right... Well, I'll just sneak them in the trunk this evening." Coraline said, crossing her arms, "And Mom and Dad were planning on going to the festival anyway. Something about their catalogs or whatever. I just told them I didn't want to go."

"Well, y-you'd better tell them we changed our minds." Wybie said with a gulp. Coraline raised a brow.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Coraline asked.

"Are you kidding me, Jonesy?! Who wouldn't b-be scared? Are you saying you aren't?" Wybie asked. He figured there was no point in arguing with Coraline, since it was obvious she already knew he was frightened.

"A little. But if I can survive HER, I can survive THEM." Coraline said, sounding confident. Wybie smiled a little. That's one of the things he liked about Coraline... She was always so brave.

Suddenly, a thought comes to Wybie's mind.

"Wait... What about security?" Wybie asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Crap..." Coraline muttered, an irritated look on her face, "Well, we'll just... Sneak past. We can do it."

"Well... Okay. But if we get arrested, Jonesy..." Wybie said the last part in a bit of a threatening tone.

"We'll worry about that if it happens. Besides, I feel like that's the LEAST of our worries." Coraline said, rolling her eyes, "In the meantime, make yourself useful and find some supplies. I'm gonna go tell Mom and Dad that we wanna go with them."

"A-alright." Wybie said, grinning nervously. Coraline nodded once in approval and exited his room, and then exited his house.

Wybie cautiously exited his house, carrying his backpack and heading toward the shed in the backyard. Cat was walking beside him, curious on what he was doing. He was planning on listening in on the children's conversation, but he had business elsewhere.

Slowly, the nervous boy opened the door to the shed. All of the gardening tools and other various things filled the shed, and were covered with dust and cob webs.

"Okay... What would we need...?" Wybie wondered aloud, stepping inside the shed. The floor creaked a bit when he entered.

"A flashlight, definately..." Wybie thought aloud, searching for a flashlight in the shed, "Ugh... God, I'm an idiot, why would there be one here? I can just get that from inside!"

Cat tilted his head to the right in confusion. Why was Wybie doing this? How he wished he had eavesdropped.

Deciding to get the flashlight when he returned inside, Wybie grabbed some rope and put it in the bag. He wasn't entirely sure what they would need it for, but it was worth bringing. Upon further inspection, Wybie decided that that was all he could get from the shed that would be useful. He left the shed and returned to the house, with Cat following him quickly.

"Hey, Mom!" Coraline called out as she rushed inside. Mrs. Jones sighed in annoyance.

"What?" she asked, "Make it quick, you know I'm busy."

"Can Wybie and I go with you to the festival tomorrow?" Coraline asked.

"I thought you didn't want to, because it was: 'Boring kid stuff' and 'We were only going because of our "stupid" book'." Mrs. Jones said, looking away from her computer and turning to her daughter.

"Heh... I was just in a bad mood, that's all." Coraline said, "But I changed my mind. Wybie and I REALLY wanna go."

Mrs. Jones sighed.

"Fine. You can go," Mrs. Jones said, "Just don't cause any trouble, got it?"

"Got it!" Coraline replied, grinning, "Thanks, Mom."

Mrs. Jones didn't reply. She was back to work.

Wybie quietly entered his house, not wanting to wake up his sleeping grandmother.

"Okay... Where did I see that flashlight...?" Wybie whispered to himself. Cat softly meowed, and Wybie looked over to see him sitting on the counter, pawing at a drawer beneath the spot he was sitting at. Wybie approached the drawer and opened it. Sure enough, there was the red flashlight.

"Thanks, Cat." Wybie said with a grin, pressing the button on the flashlight to see if it was working. Seeing that the flashlight was working, Wybie put it in his bag, along with a couple more batteries.

Then he gulped, his eyes slowly looking over at the knife drawer. Slowly he approached it, and opened it to find the knives his grandmother used for chopping up vegetables, meat, and fruit. Now he was going to use them for protection. He grabbed two knives out of the drawer and quickly closed it, putting the knives in the bag.

"Just in case." Wybie whispered to himself. Cat was a bit surprised. Just what were these two up to?

Coraline began rushing to her bedroom. As she hopped up the stairs, she looked over at the room the little door was in. Just looking at the door itself gave her an uneasy feeling.

"There's no way this haunted place is gonna be as scary as that witch... Right?" Coraline wondered. She shook her head to snap herself out of it and continued walking up the stairs.

Entering her room, she sighed.

"Alright... Walkie-talkies." she said, opening her desk drawer and pulling out two black walkie-talkies. Her and her friends back in Michigan used to play with those all the time, and although Coraline insisted that her friends take one of them before she left, they let her keep both. Although she was annoyed about it back then, she was relieved now that she had both.

Suddenly, as Coraline was lost in thought while staring at the walkie-talkies, Wybie entered the room quickly.

"Hey, Jonesy! I got the-" Wybie was interrupted by Coraline screaming and jumping back. Unfortunately, as she landed, she lost her balance and fell.

"Ugh! Ever heard of knocking, you jerk-wad?!" Coraline snapped, rubbing her left shoulder, which she had hit on her desk when she jumped back.

"Oh, crap, uh... Sorry, Coraline." Wybie said with a nervous chuckle, "You okay?"

"Ugh, I'm fine..." Coraline said, getting up.

"A-anyway, I just wanted to tell you that, uh... I-I got the stuff." Wybie said, handing her his backpack. Coraline unzipped it and began digging through the bag, (since the rope was rather big, it took up almost all of the space in the backpack, so it seemed like there was more in it than there actually was.)

"B-be careful, there's a-"

"OW!"

"... Knife in there..."

Coraline clutched onto her right index finger, which she had cut on one of the knives in the bag.

"Tried to warn ya..." Wybie said.

"Grrr..." Coraline growled at him, then released her finger and looked at it. It was just a small cut.

"Anyway, that's it? Knives, rope, and a flashlight?" Coraline asked.

"Y-yeah..." Wybie said. Oh, no, had he forgotten something?

"That'll work, I guess." Coraline said, "We just need a video camera, too."

"I-I don't have one..." Wybie said, "W-well, I DID, but I lost it."

"Crap... Wait! I think Dad has one." Coraline said, "I'll just say we're borrowing it for the fall festival."

"Okay!" Wybie said, a smile returning to his face.

Cat suddenly meowed, and the children looked over to find him sitting on the windowsill with a stern expression on his face. The two of them looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at Cat. Then they proceeded to tell him their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The supplies were in the trunk of the car. Wybie and Coraline were in the backseat. Mrs. Jones was driving and Mr. Jones was in the passenger's seat. Coraline's parents were going to recieve a reward. Wybie and Coraline were going straight into danger.

"I'm glad you two decided to come along!" Mr. Jones said, "I hear that they're gonna have a hayride there!"

"Charlie, you know these two, I doubt they'll be interested in a hayride." Mrs. Jones said with a sigh.

"Ya never know!" Mr. Jones said, smiling, "My little girl is into all sorts of things, aren't you, Dizzy Dreamer?"

"Dad, cut it out, I'm not a little kid anymore..." Coraline said, crossing her arms. It was bad enough when her father spoke to her like this when it was just her and her parents, but it was ten times worse now that Wybie was here.

"Well, maybe not, but you'll always be my little girl." Mr. Jones said, still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah..." Coraline said, this time unable to keep from smiling a little. Ever since the incident with the Beldam, although her parents still annoyed her greatly at times, she appreciated them much more.

"Heh..." Wybie let out a small, nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, here we are." Mrs. Jones said, pulling into the parking lot. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a beautiful orange and gold color where the sun was sinking off into the horizon. The rest of the sky was indigo.

Across the road, there was the place. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The sign was faded, and the place looked abandoned except for the light coming from the windows. Although the place looked seemingly harmless, it filled both children with a sense of dread as they saw it upon exiting the car.

"There's the place..." Wybie whispered to Coraline.

"Yeah, no crap." Coraline whispered back in a bit of a snappy tone.

"What's the plan now?"

"Same as it was before. Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?" Mrs. Jones asked her daughter.

"Mind if Wybie and I stay here for a sec? I, uh... Lost my earring in the car." Coraline said. Mrs. Jones sighed.

"Again? Ugh... Alright. Just hurry up and find it, okay?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Got it." Coraline replied, acting like she was searching through the back of the car. As her parents walked out of sight, Coraline exited the car.

"Since when do you have earrings?" Wybie asked.

"I've had my ears pierced for a while, I just don't wear earrings when I go out exploring." Coraline replied.

"Wait... Did you actually lose it or...?" Wybie asked, seeing that Coraline's left ear was missing its small, black earring.

"Nope. I just took it out." Coraline said, pulling the earring out of her pocket with a smirk, and then proceeding to take out the other one and place both of them in her coat pocket, "Alright. Show time."

"A-are you sure?" Wybie asked, "I-I mean, ya know, the f-festival looks pretty nice right now..."

"Wybie, don't be such a scaredy-cat!" Coraline said, "Besides, we have to figure out what's wrong with that place, and let people know about it. Why do ya think I brought the camera?"

Coraline picked up the camera out of the middle seat in the back of the car and tapped on it.

"Now c'mon, get the supplies, we have to hurry, I think it's closing soon." Coraline said.

"What makes you say that?" Wybie asked.

"The lights are going out." Coraline replied bluntly. Wybie looked over at the pizzeria and, sure enough, the lights were one by one turning off. A figure was seen flipping the "OPEN" sign over so it said "CLOSED".

"Oh, heh, I knew that..." Wybie said.

"Yeah, sure. Now hurry up!" Coraline said.

"Okay, okay, I'm trying, jeez!" Wybie said, opening the trunk and getting the backpack out of it, "How long are your folks gonna be distracted with this?"

"Several hours." Coraline said, "It's some sort of presentation they're doing, and then there's the awards and all that crap."

"Oh... So ya think we'll have enough time?" Wybie asked.

"I guess we will..." Coraline said, "But we don't have to worry about that right now. Right now we have to figure out how to sneak in without any of them seeing us..."

"And how to get over there without anyone being suspicious." Wybie said.

"Oh, c'mon, what do you expect? Some random dude to pull over and say: 'Aye, kids, what're ya doin' goin' to the pizza place at this hour?!'?" Coraline asked, "They aren't gonna care. C'mon, let's go."

Coraline grabbed Wybie's hand and they both rushed across the road.

Coraline tightly held the video camera in her left hand, holding Wybie's hand with her right. Wybie had the backpack clumsily hooked onto his right arm, trying to hold onto it as they ran up to the pizza place.

"Hm..." Coraline said, stopping and examining the door.

"What're ya waiting for?" Wybie asked. He was eager to hurry and get this over with...

"Oh, my God, Wybie, there's NO WAY you can be this stupid." Coraline said, annoyed with Wybie's ignorance, "You honestly think we can just walk in through the front door? And you were the one who was worried about getting caught by security..."

"Okay, okay..." Wybie said, sighing. He wasn't hurt by Coraline's remarks. He was used to them by then.

"Anyway, how're we gonna get in, then?" Wybie asked.

"There might be a window at the back we can sneak in through." Coraline said, walking around the corner toward the back of the building. After glancing around nervously to make sure no one was watching, Wybie rushed after her. Little did he know, someone WAS in fact watching, and that someone recognized him...

Inside the pizzeria, the new security guard was frantically switching from camera to camera from his small office, trying to see where the animatronics had gone. Foxy was peeking out from behind the curtains, Chica was in the kitchen, Freddy was still in the room he was supposed to be in, but he couldn't seem to find Bonnie.

"F*ck, f*ck, f*ck, where the hell is it?!" the security guard, whos name was Mike Schmidt, said. He was so caught up in keeping an eye on those animatronics that he didn't pay attention to the outside cameras, otherwise he would've plainly seen a boy and a girl sneaking over to the bathroom window.

"Any luck?" Wybie asked as Coraline tried her best to figure out the best way to open the window.

"Not yet..." Coraline said, "Give me a chance, will ya?"

"Okay, okay..." Wybie said, tossing a rock in the air and catching it out of boredom. For a brief second he considered just breaking the window, but of course he would never let himself do that. Surprisingly, he was more worried about being caught and sent to jail than he was about the animatronics. Was it because he just didn't understand the danger? Or was it because they were such a big part of his young-childhood that he couldn't imagine them being evil?

Coraline, on the other hand, who had more experience with this type of thing than Wybie did, was more worried about the animatronics than she was about getting caught by security. She even wondered if the place HAD a security guard. Why would they need one? Who would want to rob this place? Well, Coraline didn't understand criminals, so she couldn't really say whether or not anyone would want to rob it, but still, it seemed very unlikely.

Finally, after a few minutes of trying to pry it open, she finally opened it.

"Finally!" Coraline said in a loud whisper, "C'mon, Wybie, let's go."

Wybie, who had been daydreaming, shook his head as he snapped out of it.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, right, heh!" Wybie said, nervously smiling. He never admitted it, but he had forgotten where they were...

Mike's breathing quickened, and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. The animatronics were still moving around. However, Foxy had only looked somewhere else... Toward the bathroom, which was unusual, but Mike didn't know, since this was only his second night working here.

Suddenly, he picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the bathroom. Quickly he looked at the camera footage from the bathroom, and he saw a young girl with short, blue hair climbing in the window. His eyes widened.

"Are those kids crazy?! They could get killed!" Mike thought, beginning to panic. Would he be able to do anything? No... If he left the room, he was done for. He just had to wait...

"Okay, give me the supplies!" Coraline whispered, sticking her hand out the window so Wybie could hand her the backpack. Wybie picked up the backpack and handed it to Coraline before proceeding to climb inside. Wybie, (being quite clumsy,) landed loudly on the floor, managing to land on his feet, but also to make a bit more noise than he had hoped. Coraline face-palmed.

"Wybie, try to keep it down, will ya?" Coraline asked, growing annoyed with her friend.

"I AM trying... I'm just... Nervous, that's all." Wybie said, crossing his arms. Coraline rolled her eyes.

"Duh." Coraline said, "Ugh, anyway, c'mon, let's go."

Slowly and quietly Wybie and Coraline began walking out of the dimly lit bathroom, with Coraline holding the flashlight, and Wybie holding the knives and rope.


End file.
